1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in pennant mounting structures and more specifically pertains to new and improved pennant holders which are adapted for mounting on a variety of small poles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of pennant mounting structures for the display of affinity pennants, it has been a practice to employ pennants that are permanently attached to a shaft or flagpole. To the extent some mounting structures may be removable from the shaft, such mounting structures are designed for a particular type of flagpole. These devices have been unsatisfactory because the mounting structures have been inflexible in terms of where they could be mounted, such as on automobile antennas or other small poles such as pencils, for example.